Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{7}}{5^{-5}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{5^{7}}{5^{-5}} = 5^{7-(-5)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{7}}{5^{-5}}} = 5^{12}} $